my own version of angel season 4
by phoebe5
Summary: this is only the first episode i call it ....truth!!! im going to see what u all think of this coz i have wrote more episodes and will add them soon!!!!!!


Conner stood and stared at the dark waters of the ocean that lay before him.He knew the water was dark only because it was night but he was sure it would be dark at the bottom even in the sunlight.Thats where Angel,his real father would be.He would be there for eternity for what he had done.He had to be punished for killing Holtz,the one that had raised him,taught him everything he knew and renamed him steven.Right know he didnt feel like steven,the woraior from a different dimension.He felt like conner the son of two vampires. He couldnt stay here all night and justine had offered him the spare room at her apartment.He had nowhere else to go so hed go there.He started walking towards the center of la where her apartment was.He walked slowly for he was angry and tired.Then he suddenly stopped at the entrance to an ally.He could smell flesh burning.He knew the smell because where he had lived human flest was cooked and eaten.He and holtz had never tried it but this didnt smell like human flesh,it smelt like demon.He heard a scream from the end of the ally but it wasnt human it was demon.He ran to the end of the ally as fast as he could to see what was happening.Then he saw what was there and he stopped in his tracks. green bubbling demon blood all over the walls and floor.A pile of smoldering demon flesh.This had posibbly been a katox or cresor demon but it was obvious the demon was no more.He knew that what ever had done this to the demon was hiding in the shadows. "show yourself"he demanded in his most stern voice. nothing happened for a few seconds but then a small girl stepped out of the shadows.she was very scared and she couldn stop shaking.She was thin but had chuby cheeks and a turned up nose.She had long golden hair and blue eyes.She remined him of a mouse. "did you do this"he asked.the girl looked at him for a few seconds and then answerd. "yes" "what are you?"he asked.she had tears in her eyes when she replied. "i dont know"  
  
THEME  
  
cordi could see nothing but white light.It hurt her eyes.She had no idea where she was but she was sure it was not on earth.Slowly the white light faded and she saw people but poeple with different colour lights shining around them. "welcome"said a woman in red light. "where am i who are you?"he asked.she was very confused. "you are in heaven"replied the woman. "im dead!"shouted cordi. "no"said a man in green"you are one of the hightest powers like us" "i am deloris i have power over fire"said the red woman. "i am saris i have power over water"said a man in blue. "i am gloris i have power over the sun the moon and the stars"said a woman in gold. "i am withes"said a man in brown"i have power over earth" "i am vixon i have power over love and hate"said a woman in pink "i am relit i have power over nature"said the man in green. "i am pero i have power over weather on earth"said the woman in yellow. "who am i?"she asked. "you are cordi you have the power of life and death"said vixon. cordi couldnt belive it.Her a power.it was just a couple of years ago she lost all her money and xander cheated on her but now she was more importent then the slayer and angel put together.Angel.It hurt to think of him.She knew she would never see him again. ............ Justie sat in her chair in her apartment thnking of what she had done to angel steven and holtz.She couldnt belive she had killed him.If steven ever found out hed kill her she was sure of that if nothing else and if Angel got out well,she didnt even want to think about what he would do.She didnt feel like watching tv or doing anything so she went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and sat back down when she heard a nock at the door.she knew it was steven.she walked over to the door and opend it and there he stood with a girl who looked a couple of years younger then him and very scared. "come in"she said.it was as simple as that.she wanted to be a mother to steven. he walked in and the girl followed.she was shaking and her face was tear stained and her eyes were red.she seemed scared of steven. "please sit down,can i get you anything?"she asked them. The girl shook her head and conner said no thanks and they both sat down on the sofa.The girl didnt say anything.conner was sure she was scared and upsest because he knew what she had done and knows what she can do. "whats your name?"asked justine.the girl stared at justine for a few seconds and then replied. "beth" "so,how did you meet conner?she asked.the girl didnt say anything. "i heard a scream and ran down an ally and she was hiding in the shadows,she had melted a demon"said conner. "handy skill"said justine.she was shocked that such a small girl could do somthing like that.she must be a magical child.Beth had tears in her eyes and all she could do was stare at steven. "i i didnt mean to"she managed to say"i have these powers all the woman in my family have them.i think were all witches" "why are you so scared of these powers?"conner asked. "because they hurt people!"she shouted"you saw what happened to that demon i can do that to a human!" "you just have to learn to control these powers"he said"just calm down" "i dont want to learn to control them i want them gone!"  
  
break  
  
gunn had no idea where angel,cordi or conner had gone.it seemed him and fred where the only ones.well them and weasly.he wanted to go to weasly to see if he knew anything about anything but he knew if angel found out he had been to see him he wouldnt be very happy.but then again angel wasnt around to be very unhappy about it.he would see what fred thought when she got back.he was tired.all he and fred had done all night was look for conner but there was no trace of him anywhere.he hoped that they found him soon before he got into trouble.he wasnt used to this world yet and he didnt know much about it and how it works.he realy hoped conner was safe. "i couldnt find anything"said fred as she walk through the hotel doors. "nothing"he said. "well we have to keep trying"she said"but i cant think of anywhere else to look. "i can think of one place"he said with a frown on his face. "no,angel would never forgive us"she said. "what if he never knew,come on its worth a shot" "ok but we have to make sure no one finds out" ...... Angel couldnt belive that conner had done this to him.it was unbeliveible.only he had justine knew he was here and they wernt going to help him.he was so hungry.he had tried drinking his own blood but it hadnt worked.its a shame he couldnt just starve to death.anything would be better then this. he knew that it was justine that had killed holtz and told conner that it was him who had done it.heaven help justine if he ever got out of here.he would make sure she payed dearly for what she had done. .......... cordi couldt belive it her a higher power.just beneath god.she wished she could send some sort of message to angel to let him know she was ok.she knew it would take time to learn to use her powers. "ok issue one of today"said gloris"angel is in a box at the bottom of the sea.should he be rescued?" "yes shouted cordi.oh her poor angel.she knew conner had done this to him. "he is a protecter of innicont people on earth"said relit. "lets have a vote"suggested pero."hands up all those who vote he should be rescued" cordi shot her hand into the air along will relit pero vixon and saris. "all those who vote he should stay there until we disscuss this again"said pero. gloris deloris and withes put their hands up. "its stettled then angel will be recued by one of us"said pero. "me let me do it"shouted cordi. "but you are new here"said withes. "i know angel,i love him,i want to save him"she shouted. "very well tonight at midnight you may rescue him said pero. ............................... conner watched beth sleeping on the sofa in his bedroom.he had wanted her to sleep in the same room as he so he could potect her.he had learnt she was14 and she was english and she liked tennis and swimming even though she wasnt very god at these things.she loved reading and her and justine had talked about books they had read.beth liked fantisy and justine liked romance books.conner didnt care much for books so he had just sat and listend. it was 6:50 and he was wide awake but he didnt want to wake beth so he just sat there thinking until she woke up on her own.she streched and sat up and looked him and smiled.it was the first time he had seen her smile. "good morning"she said. "good morning"he said"sleep well?" "yes thanks"she replied."i supose i should go soon" "no,justine said you and me could stay here"he siad. "thats good coz i have nowhere to go"she said in a sad voice"im glad i can stay......" she stopped speaking and shut her eyes for a second and then opened them and just stared conner.he knew she knew what he had done. "angel didnt kill holtz"she said"it was justine .......... weasly lay in his bed next to lailah thinking ofwhat he had done.he had made love with her.he reliesed he really did love her.he knew now he belonged with her and wolfman and hart not with angel investigations.there was a nock at the door he put some jeans on and a t shirt and opend the door and saw gunn and fred standing there. "what do you want?"he demaned "your help"said gunn"angel and cordi are missing" "so why should i care about that"  
  
break  
  
cordi stood at the dock were conner had locked angel in a box and thrown him in the ocean.How could he have done this to his own father.its just not human.cordi looked at her watch.2 mins to midnight.almost time to save him.when she heard her wtch beep telling her it was midnight she dived into the sea and used all her power and her magic to reach the dark bottom so that she could search for angel.he couldnt of gone far becase the box would of sunk. She kept searhing until she came across a large metal box she looked at the clear glass on top and could see angel just laying there with his eyes closed.he looked very weak.she opened the box using her powers and pulled him out.as she did this he opened his eyes and managed to smile at her.she helped him self to the surface and once there she held him and they floated back on to the dock.he lay on the floor.she held out her wrist. "drink"she told him. "no"he managed to mumble. "somthing has happened to me!im a higher power i have magical blood and i canot die so drink"she orded. he put his vamp face on and bit into her wrist lapping up her sweet magic blood.it gave him strength and made him feel a lot better.it truly was magic blood. "conner did this"he said"it wasnt his fault.he thinks i killed holtz but it want me it was justine" "i know ive been watching him and he met this girl with magical powers and she told him it was justine" "i have to find conner and punish justine" .............. Conner looked at beth,sleeping.he couldnt belive she knew what had happened.she proboly knew what was going to happen.he couldnt belive justine had killed holtz.he had said nothing to justine all day he just went out with beth to the local park and to the mall.They went to see a movie and they had fun but conner was still hurting inside.he didnt know if he belived beth but if it was true justine was going to pay. suddenly before he knew what was happening angel flew throught the glass of the window and landed on his feet.He just stared at conner.beth had woken and she was frightend. "it was justine who killed him"he said. "i know"replied conner"im sorry" "no steven im sorry" "im not steven im conner" just then justine flung the door open and screamed.no he couldnt be here she thought. conner walked up to her and punched her in the face.then angel booted her in the stomach.beth lifted her up and sent her flying out the room.angel went vamp face and pickd her up by the throat. "you better get out of town tonight"he said and then he growled"because tommoro night i will be alot stronger and angryer" he let her fall to the floor and he conner and beth left the building and headed back to the hotel. ......... fred couldnt belive that weasly did not care about angel or cordi.he had told them he was in love with liahla and they better get lost before he did somthing he wouldnt regret.he was slave to wolfram and hart.they were no closer to finding angel. fred heared a sound and looked towards he doors thinking it was gunn but it was angel who walked in followed by conner and a small girl. "oh god angel where have you been?what happened?"she said. "its a long story and i think we should wait until gunn is here"he said. with in an hour gunn had returned and they were all ready to hear what had happened. "justine told conner i had killed holtz.conner locked me in a box and pushed it in to the ocean.on the way to justines he found this girl beth who has magical powers.she had a preminition and told him that it was justine who had killed holtz.cordi who is now a higher power and has the power of life and death saved me.i went to justines and i let her go and told her never to return and here we are" "wow"said fred.  
  
break  
  
conner sat in the room that angel had given him thinking of the events of the past few days.angel had said that eth could stay with them so that they could help her to learn how to control her powers.she was a lot happier then she was when he first met her.she had zapped loads of stuff into the room she had been given stuff like clothes and shoes.that was the only power she had lerned to control.he couldnt belive he was with his real father in the place he belonged. ..... weasly held his breif case and laihla led him into the offices of wolfman and hart.as he entered he was welcomed by many lawyars and even a few demons.he knew he was ment to be here. "welcome to wolfram and hart"she said with a smile. he smiled back  
  
the end 


End file.
